A Bloody Battlefield
by xianpububbles
Summary: Diana and Shayera during the battle with Darkseid. War isn't always pretty. Not for those with a weak stomach. Updated.


A Bloody Battlefield By Xianpububbles

Their battle seemed endless. Earth was engulfed in an apocalyptic war for supremacy. The heroes and villains of this planet had found a common enemy in Darkseid's monstrous army. Diana and Shayera took a stand in a remote mountain area away from civilization. Soldiers surrounded them as thousands more flood out of incoming vessels.

Diana seized one of the repulsive monsters by its thick, scaly neck. As he wrestled against her grip, she shoved her fist hard and fast into his chest, stabbing the creature's beating heart with his own ribs. Black blood splattered from its grotesque mouth onto her uniform, obscuring the golden emblem of her Amazon heritage. Appalled, she hurled its putrid carcass into the cliff below.

From behind, Diana felt razor-sharp talons wrap around her neck digging hard into her flesh. The monster intensified his hold against her throat attempting to suffocate her against his chest. He was grinning in triumph. His breath spewed out a toxic smell as he salivated in her hair pasting it against her back. Diana shuddered. He realized his claim to victory was premature as she drew back thrusting her elbow into his chest splitting several ribs. He growled in agony and released her. She quickly clutched his retreating arm and yanked it down hard against her shoulder removing it from his socket. Regardless of his several injuries, the creature continued his assault. Annoyed at his persistence, Diana abruptly punched him across the face shattering his jaw and sending him into a state of unconsciousness.

Diana turned to search for Shayera in the horde of soldiers. Shayera let out a cry of pain as the flesh of her arm was split open against the edge of an axe. With her blood on his face, the beast gave her a cruel smirk as he raised his axe to finish what he had started. In an instant, Diana fiercely wrenched the weapon out of his hand while breaking his arm. Shayera felt her warm blood soaking her skin. Before Diana could attack again, Shayera advanced toward the beast with look of vengeance in her eyes and clenched her jaw hard with rage. Shayera smashed her mace deep into his skull. His eyes rolled back into the impression of her mace in his head. His body fell lifeless to the ground. Black blood poured down the beast's entire mutilated face covering any trace of Shayera's blood on his cheek.

There was no reprieve as another beast pounced on Diana. His clawed hands left streaks of open flesh across her bareback. He jerked her mangled hair roughly sending her head back. The creature shoved her hard against the ground as he stood above her with a look of arrogance on his face. Diana felt the searing pain of dirt embedded in the open wounds of her back. Giving the creature a deadly glare, she grabbed a hold of his foot severely dislocating his ankle. She heard him howl in pain as she brutally seized his throbbing ankle and threw him against a nearby bolder. The beast came up with a limp, leaving a trail of its dark blood on the rock. Diana dropkicked him directly in the stomach, rupturing several of its organs under her boot and sending the beast back to the ground. He would not rise again.

Rotting corpses were scattered across the mountain area leaving the stench of fresh blood and lifeless flesh on the ground. The war was far from over and the consequences of defeat would be severe.

Their bodies were bathed in a thick mixture of sweat and the blackest blood they've ever seen. Diana saw the weariness in Shayera's movements. The loss of energy and blood was taking a toll on them both. "Stay close, Shayera." Turning to see Diana at her side, Shayera replied with a nod. Although these women had their differences, this war had confirmed their trust in one another was unwavering.

The number of Darkseid's horrid soldiers was increasing exponentially. A monstrous roar signaled the reinforcements to begin their attack. These soldiers were significantly more massive and savage than the initial armies. Having little regard for their own kind, the army treaded over the decaying bodies of their fallen comrades.

Their hideous new enemies had an evident bloodlust taking any opportunity to slash away at their sweat soaked flesh. The crimson color of their human blood antagonized the creatures into a state of viciousness. Spurred by their dedication to the Earth and its people, Diana and Shayera retaliated with renewed energy.

As an enraged soldier lunged towards Shayera, she rammed her mace hard into its chest breaking through his ribcage and driving it deep into his lungs. His eyes were wide with shock as he innately dropped his weapon. He desperately tore at his throat gasping for air that would never be received. Shayera effortlessly kicked him off of her mace and to the ground. She did not wait to see his body thrash about and finally become still. Clutching her mace tightly, Shayera is submerged in a multitude of monstrous soldiers.

Losing sight of Shayera, Diana is encircled by two hideous beasts. As the first charged towards her, the second watched to look for an opening. Before the beast on the sidelines realized it, Diana had stolen his comrade's axe and had thrown it hard into his forehead. The steel edge was embedded deep into his skull and the momentum sending him flying backwards as black blood spills over his eternally stunned face. Weaponless, the first soldier grabbed hold of Diana's neck, smashing her against the side of a mountain trying to snap her neck against the rocks. She seized one of his wrists and crushed his bones between her fingers. Roaring at her in pain, he took his other clawed hand and scratched her across the face. Red blood emits from her cheek fueling his rage. She counters with a powerful strike against his neck throwing him to the ground. Wiping away the blood from her cheek, she peers down at the motionless beast. He was growling in frustration and fury, but his eyes revealed his fear. Realizing he was paralyzed, Diana took in a sharp breath and while bending over she quickly snapped his neck with a flick of her wrist providing him a quick death.

Diana and Shayera continued to overpower the monstrous soldiers until they began to pull away. Standing ready for another army of beasts, the women watched as the last of the soldiers retreated into Darkseid's ships. They both let out a long breath accepting that the war was finally over. No words were exchanged between them when they look towards one another. Facing an inferno of hellfire together had built newfound respect and closeness between Diana and Shayera.

Together they flew towards the freedom of the skies. The world was safe.

Fin  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Updated this fic after having it reviewed. Any reviews and critiques are welcome!


End file.
